


No Scrubs

by convenience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Aro/Ace Pete, Child Psychotherapist Sirius, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Neurosurgeon Lily, No war, Non-Binary OC, Pediatrician Remus, Slow Burn, female oc - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenience/pseuds/convenience
Summary: Sirius has been working at the Queen Victoria hospital for ages, used to his clients and his fellow colleagues. So when Dr. Thompson retires, another doctor fills her place. Which is normal. Except, this doctor is six foot four and absolutely stunning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short - all of the chapters after this will be longer. Hope you enjoy!

3 am 17th February 2018.  
Sirius Black rolled out of bed, preparing himself for yet another day working with kids. Aaliyah had an appointment with him today, so that was good. Just think of all the positives, Siri, just think of the positives. Aaliyah was a young girl, around 14, who'd been a patient of his since she was 11. She had schizophrenia and anxiety, and she was by far Dr Black's favourite. This could be because they shared memes and puns in her sessions - it had started after Aaliyah had complained about not being able to feel normal. 

The thirty-something-year-old was a child psychotherapist at Queen Victoria Hospital and had been since he was twenty-eight. His best mate and brother, James Potter, worked in the rehabilitation centre inside the hospital. Lucky bastard didn't have to come in until 7 am.

He tied his long hair up into an impeccable braid bun that wouldn't come out naturally until lunch and grabbed his thermos of the strongest coffee that he had ever made, then proceeded to the little rolling pile of shit he called a car.

\---

"Dr Black, we have a patient in the Pediatric ward who can't communicate, we suspect it's a panic attack, would you come and help?" A nervous intern asked, looking at the dark-haired man. Sirius nodded immediately, standing up and walking towards the door with much urgency.  
"Lead the way, sir!" He announced cheerfully as if he had not been working for the past 5 hours and would be doing so for the next fifteen.

As they weaved their way throughout the hospital, Sirius grinned and waved at the beautiful kids. He pulled funny faces at them to make them laugh, knowing that some of them didn't get to laugh much. Even babies could recognise the looks their parents gave them when they are diagnosed.

Sirius entered the curtained-off space, instantly seeing what they had been on about. The young boy was clutching at his chest, then his hair, then his chest, then his hair. Sirius gave a nod to the attractive doctor and then crouched in front of the kid so that he felt in control.

"Hi, I'm Dr Black, but you can call me Sirius, okay?" He spoke softly, holding out his hands "Follow me, watch" He gestured, taking a dramatic intake of breath and then a dramatic release until the young boy did the same.

The sandy-haired doctor gave him an appreciative smile from the corner of the room. He looked back at the little, quivering, blonde boy.  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked him, recognising the silver eyes to be like his own.  
"Marco" The small boy answered, shaking like a leaf in the fickle wind.  
"Okay. Marco, you'll be fine, yeah? Just listen to Doctor....?"  
"Lupin" The doctor filled in.  
"Yeah, Lupin. Listen to Doctor Lupin"

\------------

A bushy haired girl strutted into the office with a shit-eating grin, her coping methods being to mirror Sirius until she felt confident enough to be herself. She was wearing a burgundy jacket that Sirius recognised from photos of Sam, Aaliyah's love-friend. He beamed at her, shooting her finger guns as she threw herself into the comfy leather chair, taking her file out his cupboard onto his desk.

"Aaliyah, heya kiddo! Whose jacket may that be, eh? A certain Sam's?" He teased, knowing that she loved to gush about them.

"Yup! They let me borrow it, they're picking me up afterwards as well. Maccies... Sam knows how to treat a girl right" Aaliyah grinned softly, giving him a smirk "So, I've got a new paediatrician. He likes science, and nerd things. I think you're gonna have to fight to the death to become my favourite" She teased, knowing that Sirius' self-esteem could take a steamroller, so her remarks were nothing but affectionate.

"Who may your new paediatrician be then, Ali, just so I can prepare myself. Good thing the room's colour scheme is burgundy, no?" He joked, writing lazily.

"Remus Lupin. Cute face, scars, freckles, sounds like a welsh lamb?" Aaliyah explained, the corners of her lips quirking at the thought of a welsh lamb checking her scars.

"Lupin? I'm fighting Lupin?" Sirius chuckled in disbelief "He's six foot 4, surely we can't just get along? I'm five foot six, Ali. You're nearly as tall as me"

"...........Make love, not war?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People appear and Sirius cannot cope. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I'm so grateful and I'm trying to work on chapters as soon as I have the time!

19th February 2018

A fairy-light lit bumbling little home often only housed three - two people very in love and a nine-year-old boy who was curious about everything and anything. He was incredibly smart and incredibly athletic. It was around 9 pm, Lily Potter had picked up little Harry from Euphemia and Fleamont three hours ago, and her beloved idiot was worrying her - James should have been home two hours ago.

Harry was lying on the sofa next to her, reading one of his books on science. The bright diagrams were his favourite, easy to read, and what kid didn't love colour? There was a knock on the door and he raised his head, hoping it was his dad.

Lily jumped slightly, jogging to the door and opening it. James, thank god, was there. He was drenched, and muddy, but he was there. Before Lily could berate him for it, she noticed the dark haired man draped over him. 

"Sirius?" She gasped, ushering them both in "What happened to your hair? Your clothes?" She patted Harry's leg softly so that he'd receive her cue to sit up to make room for her on the sofa without disrupting his reading.

"Love, 'e's not Sirius. Regulus. Found him drowning in the river on the way back" James panted, helping the young man to hobble over to where Lily had been sitting previously so he could rest his bones.

"Why were you by the lake?" Lily asked incredulity in her voice masking the worriedness slightly. 

"Picking you flowers. Anyway, he was drowning, so I got him in the car and brought him home" James told her as if he had said the most normal thing in the world.

"Right, okay. We'll talk about your logic later. Could you sort Sirius' room into something clean for tonight? It's the only spare room" Lily said hurriedly "I'll do all the appropriate checks"

James nodded, getting up, kissing Lily on the top of her head and the same for Harry, and running up the stairs to sort out the bedroom that was probably sweaty and not at all fit for someone on death's door.

Lily took her time, using her twelve years total experience to take care of him and do her tests. Meanwhile, Harry stared wide-eyed, watching the process - he admired his mum and her cleverness more than everything else in the whole world.

. . . . . . 

It came to midnight and Sirius was now in the Potter living room, Harry soft asleep in his astronomically decorated bedroom unaware of all the commotion going on in the living room.

Sirius looked at his little brother, who was healthy enough to talk at this point. Tears stained their identical alabaster skin - Sirius had thought his brother to be literally dead once he disappeared off of the face of the earth. But he was here, the boy he had grown up with, laughed with, cried with, prayed with, he was here.

"Reg" Sirius started, his hands rubbing against each other, fingers muddled together in an absent-minded attempt at calming down "I missed you" He confessed, his heart feeling as if it were about to explode through his ribs and his chest.

"I missed you too." Regulus told him, his eyes wide and doe-y, vulnerability displayed in every little bit of his expression "It was mum. She forced me to join, okay? Please don't be mad" He hung his head slightly, used to his own voice causing him punishment and pain.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad, yeah? You're here, and you're safe now" Sirius told him, watching James and Lily appear back into view. They'd left to 'talk' in the kitchen about Regulus, and Sirius knew that it couldn't be too good.

"Siri, we'll look after him, yeah? You've got work in a few hours, you need your rest lovely" Lily sighed, walking over and kissing his cheek as he got up "Tell Aaliyah that there's a new science exhibit on optical illusions in the museum" 

Sirius nodded "Thanks, Lils. I meet the hot paediatrician tomorrow, so I kinda need to be professional" He smirked softly, pulling her into a hug, then moving on to giving Reg a considerably lighter hug, and then, last loved but not least loved, he hugged James tightly and left.

\-----   
20th February 2018

Sirius stretched in his chair like a cat, having laid out all of his files on Aaliyah in the most organised way that he had ever managed. He was waiting for Remus Lupin to appear so they could discuss their patient, and so that he could get a good look at the merchandise. But shh, no reason for anyone to know that eh?

Whilst he was stuck in his daydream, a knock interrupted him. Thank God. Sirius stood up, checking his Leia-esque buns and opening the door. Sure enough, it was Lupin.

"Dr Lupin, right? Welcome in, welcome in" Sirius grinned, opening the door wider so that he could come in too. He had to admit - he could see where Aaliyah was coming from where making love not war was concerned. That was a face he could love, and a body he could love, in many ways. As for personality, well, the way he had spoken to and took care of little Marco had bound its heart up and tied it up to its seat. 

"Yeah, it is-I am. Call me Remus, please. You're Dr Black, yes? Aaliyah has spoken quite highly of you" Remus smiled softly "You're quite the father figure, from what I've heard" He complimented, sitting in the chair opposite the desk and looking around at the maroon office that had been lovingly decorated with bookcases and pictures. The biggest picture was on Sirius' desk, showing a beautiful dark-skinned baby with emerald eyes resting in Sirius' arms. "Is this your baby?" He asked softly, watching Sirius sit in front of him.

"My godson, Harry" Sirius smiled "He's nine now, bless him, plans to be a world-class footballer and a world-class scientist, and a world-class herbologist" He chuckled.

"All at the same time?" Remus asked a soft smirk on his lips.

"All at the same time. Anyway, let's talk about Aaliyah Webb" Sirius started, propping himself back in his expensive chair. "Diagnosed at nine with schizophrenia, and then at twelve with anxiety. All symptoms and official diagnoses are in the pink folder"

Remus nodded, making notes "Any history of self-harm?"

"Yeah. She's had a tendency to cut herself and starve herself to the point that she needs a monthly checkup." Sirius told him, sorting through his files. "Medical records and prescriptions should have been run by you"

Remus nodded "She's on quite a severe prescription" he commented, having concerns for the girl's health.

"That she is" Sirius nodded "She's a wonderful girl, Remus. Bright, too. Look after her, yeah?" He asked, a hint of a threat to his smooth voice. He leaned forward, elbows on the desk to big up his own character.

"Sirius. I would never harm any of my patients. Surely you trust me enough not to belittle me on the first meeting?" Remus smirked back, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk.

Sirius nodded, leaning back after feeling the sexual tension between them and knowing it had to stop "Very well. Anything else?"

"Not to my knowledge. I look forward to our partnership, Sirius" He admitted, then walked out, leaving Sirius in a hot flush and phoning Marlene, one of his newfound best friends, and spilling himself completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 217 hits?! 18 kudos?! Aah! Sign me the fuck up! TYSM for all the support, I adore you all (Also thanks cas for the amazing chapter idea)

Regulus gasped from under his mask, the full force of the situation hitting him as he realised that this was his initiation. Circles of circling masses around him, slightly outstretched hands in the dry field, pale feet stamping into the ground. There wasn't faces that he recognised, but hands. The young Black recognised hands very well, knowing that his mother's were very skinny and bony, emerald rings lining the frail fingers that connected to her wrinkly alabaster palms. This made him very sure that this was his tradition, as Walburga had threatened to stand next to him just in case of his attempted escape.

Walburga Black had made it very clear that after her first failure of a son, she was not going to be shown up by her second son. Sirius had run away the night of his initiation, excusing himself to go for the toilet just before and then escaping out a window. Since then, all windows had been locked and Regulus had been intimidated so much that there was no way he'd ever leave the ..... organisation. Yes, organisation, that was a fitting word. An organisation for the promotion and execution of plans of purity.

He felt his breath tighten as they started chanting, his mother giving him a sharp jab in the ribs with her pointy elbow making him notice that he wasn't chanting. He didn't want to chant, he didn't want to be initiated into this hell on earth. Regulus wasn't a bad person, he was just a scared person. He mustered all his courage and ran, ripping off the cloak and mask as he did so. The skinny boy now felt the privileges of being so athletic, his stamina becoming one of his most important statistics in seconds.

Walburga caught him by the river, punching him in the chest out of anger, causing him to impulsively jump in and get carried away by the tide. His limp body got carried by the furious current of the murky water, his sleek black hair catching manky bits of bread and algae. He was shirtless in the water, looking dead as any man who'd been in a coffin for a while. Walburga fled the scene, back to her home where she'd live in shame for having birthed such failures. No-one noticed the floating, bedraggled corpse floating with ducks.

"Regulus! Regulus, sweetheart" He heard Lily's voice and his eyes opened, though he wasn't sure when they'd closed. The ginger woman was hovering over him, and his face was wet. Had he been in the river or not? He watched Lily's face contort into a range of emotions, trying to figure Regulus out. "Regulus, 't was just a nightmare, yeah? You're okay, you're good, you're here, yeah?" Her voice was stunningly smooth and feminine, soft and just... Lily. Not sharp and piercing like his dreaded mother's, no. Lily was a striking contrast.

Beside him was Harry, poking him with a plastic plate until he paid the little boy with affection. This tactic worked on everyone else except Regulus, who quite frankly was more awkward with babies and children than anyone thought was humanly possible. He looked at Lily pleadingly, just wanting the adorable little boy to leave him alone while he went through his many crises all at once. Reg reached over and patted him on the back awkwardly, obviously absolute Dynamo with children. He blamed it on the fact that the closest he ever got to physical contact with his parents was when they were performing rituals.

Lily chuckled softly "Harry, sweetheart, you go off to bed, yeah? You've got school in the morning. Tell your Da to come down with blankets for Reg, yeah?" The ginger woman kissed the little boy's forehead and he skipped off through the house as if he hadn't just witnessed a whole panic attack, incoherent mumbles and flashbacks galore. Like his dad, Harry was a very oblivious boy - he struggled to understand social cues and pick up on vibes that other people were giving off. This did not stop him from having friends though, at any rate - he was friends with Hermione Granger, a girl with buck teeth and big bushy afro hair, and Ronald Weasley, a speccy ginger boy with gangly limbs and a goofy smile.

Once the little boy had been replaced by a taller dark skinned oblivious boy, Regulus was in a Potter sandwich, sitting between James' legs and openly sobbing, explaining what he saw and felt. Lily was tucked behind his legs, her arms around his lithe waist to remind him that she was there and that her freckled arms were not those of the ones who had hurt him, and neither were James' toned arms of deep brown. Regulus could have sworn his skin glowed as he got lulled to sleep by comfortable silence.


End file.
